


Fading

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braxiatel knows this cannot last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading

Romana quite looked forward to the occasional tryst with her tutor, these days. When they were alone, she could be forward with Braxiatel, and she snatched up every bit of contact with him she could get. Braxiatel seemed to ration their affection, which irritated Romana, but it was still better than nothing, and she found that she could hardly resist him these days.

Their meetings were rare, and always quiet. There wasn’t much of a need for talking, because when they were alone, it was very clear in their faces how much they both wanted each other. Braxiatel thought he hid it well, but Romana could always see it in his face anyway. He was good at hiding his feelings, but not good enough to fool her.

It started out small - a quiet tea together, and the occasional brush of her hand against his. Then came a day when her hand settled on top of his, and neither thought to move it. After that, an arm around her shoulders, and then an embrace. Their last meeting had adjourned with a kiss on the cheek, and today, their lips had finally met. It had been wonderful, but all meetings must draw to a close, and Braxiatel was preparing to leave. 

“Tell me, Braxiatel - when can we do this again?” Romana asked, her face still flushed from having kissed him. For a moment, Romana thought she saw sadness flicker across the man’s face, but she must have been imagining it, because he gave her a gentle smile, just as he always had. These were the days when she took those smiles as real, at their face value.

Braxiatel didn’t answer, but he reached his hand to cradle her cheek, and Romana closed her eyes, thinking he was going to kiss her again. She had not expected the next time to come so soon.

—

“You must have been daydreaming,” Braxiatel said calmly, his face not revealing a single detail about what he had just done, what he had had to do. Romana’s brow furrowed, confused. 

“You came to me to have a question answered,” Braxiatel said, and then added, “pertaining to temporal physics.” Lies were becoming easier these days, but lies protected her. “I’m sure you must have been at least half listening, even if your mind wandered off. Search your memory, and you might find it.” 

“Oh! Of course, you are right, Tutor Braxiatel,” Romana’s tone was amiable, but lacked the intimacy that it had had only a span before. “Thank you for helping me. I must be going now.” 

As Braxiatel watched her dark-haired form go out the door, he could not shake the feeling of sorrow. He knew, however, that he could only allow himself so much, and he had had more than enough of this affection he did not deserve. It would be better this way, and she would be safe. Most importantly, safe from him, and what he would eventually become. It was best not to grow close.

Still, though, he could not forget the feeling of those lips on his, and he would not forget the feeling for the rest of his days. When he looked at her later on, when they were much older, he wondered if it could happen again. He knew in his hearts, however, that it could not. 


End file.
